The present disclosure relates generally to social networking services, and more particularly to facilitating a user's creation of an interest group of other users from among the user's connections in the user's social network. As used herein, a “user” can be an individual or an entity (such as a business or third party application). The term “connection” refers to individuals and entities with which a user of the social networking service may form a connection, association, or other relationship.
Users of social networking services may form connections, associations, or other relationships with other users based on real-life interactions, online interactions, or a mixture of both. For example, users may be from the same geographic location, may travel in the same circle of friends, or may have attended the same college or university. Content posted by a user may be made available to the user's connections via one or more of various communication channels in the social networking system, such as a newsfeed or stream.
However, conventional social networking services lack a connection grouping mechanism that provides users with content that is associated with a particular topic.